Not so perfect
by MoreLikeYourGhost
Summary: Freddies, got a perfect girlfriend, and Sam's left as the jealous best friend. But what happens when the girlfriend isn't as nice as she seems? Title sucks, summary sucks, hopefully story doesn't. Starts as Freddie/oc, finishes as SEDDIE of course!
1. Chapter 1

Hiya! I'm not gonna write heaps here, so on with the story!

--

I hate her. Little miss sunshine, little miss supermodel, little miss... Freddies girlfriend. Dammit. I know you're thinking I only hate her because she's dating Freddie, and maybe thats partly it, but when that started I noticed how infuriatingly infuriating she is.  
Hannah Ashworth. Even her name makes me sick. She lives two blocks away from me and is the definition of annoyingly perfect. She's got long red hair and massive green eyes and she dresses in this kooky way that makes guys fall at her feet. I hate her stupid straight A's, her stupid supermodel figure, her stupid broadway talent, stupid good looks and stupid she's-got-Freddie-and-I-haven't.  
A year ago I wouldn't have cared, she was welcome to him, but then Freddie grew taller, picked his dress sense up and got his hair sorted out, and, I don't know, something just clicked, and I wasn't sure how to act around him.  
Then he asked Hannah out and they fit like those last two pieces of that annoying jigsaw puzzle you just want to cut up. Three weeks passed and they're still the Troy and Gabriella of the school. He spends tons of time with her but he still hangs out with me and Carly. He doesn't bring her to iCarly shows or filming but you can tell he's thinking of her. And he takes an interest in her life while still maintaining his tech-dork persona. He goes to all her performances (she's on Broadway every so often) and helps her rehearse. He's the perfect boyfriend to her perfect girlfriend. It sucks.  
And it's all I can think of as me and Carly are out shopping. We come out of Frimark, her laden with bags, me with just one small one (new socks) and I see the perfect couple across the street in Mobs, the juice place. Carly doesn't see them, they don't see us, but for me it's like a car crash. I know I shouldn't look but I can't stop staring. Oh God, he's leaning in, she's leaning in... don't do it... they did it. They kissed for the first time. I felt like a skinny dude who had just been kicked repeatedly in the stomach by an ogre with bricks for feet and thumbtacks for slippers. It hurt. It hurt 'cos you could see the fireworks exploding around them, the lightning bolt that connected them, the rainbow forming over their heads and the tiny unicorns flying around them.  
I felt tears stinging my eyes. I was crying? This had to be bad. I turned to Carly. 'I don't feel too good,' I said. 'I think I'd better head'  
Carly looked disappointed. 'Are you sure? Spencers picking us up in a half hour,' she said. 'We could get a juice in mobs if you want'  
'No!' I said, maybe a bit too quickly. 'I mean, uh, it's my stomach. It's probably, y'know...' I racked my brains for and excuse.  
'Oh, I uunderstand,' Carly said, saving me the trouble. 'Are the painters in'  
'I... uh, yeah,' I said. I hadn't even started my monthlies yet but an excuse was an excuse. 'I probably just need to get a hot water bottle on it'  
I said a hurried goodbye and rushed off. However much I tried to avoid looking at them, Freddie and Hannah were still in my eyeline. Looking at eachother with that look. That look of love.  
I didn't even bother hiding my tears as I went home.

--

So, whaddaya think? Sorry if it wasn't that good, the idea sprang to me at like 1 in the morning and I had to write it there and then. I'm not gonna ask for a certain number of reviews before I update (though reviews would be nice!), I'll update as soon as I can.  
And to those who review, be nice! This is my first iCarly fic.  
And special mention to those peoples who can tell me where I got the name Hannah Ashworth from! It's from the same place I got Mobs from. Sory, you probably won't get it unless you're from Billy-Shakespeare-a-gogo land (i.e England). Reviews, as I have often pointed out, are love!  
See you later gorgeous iCarly type people!  
Charz xx


	2. Chapter 2

WOW. I'm amazed at the number of emails I got about this fic! I got four reviews (4everyoung, freddiebenson, earth-fairy2006, zsa2127), five story alerts (miss-frenchie, zsa2127, earth-fairy2006, daseyfan2008, 4everyoung), one favourite story (earth-fairy2006), one favourite author (earth-fairy2006), and one author alert (earthfair2006). I'm not trying to show off or anything, but thats the best I've ever done for a fanfic! Even better than my personal favourite Good Morning Voldemort!  
Okay, I said I'd do a special mention for the person who could tell me where I got the name Hannah Ashworth from, and at this present moment in time, one person said it in their review. The answer is Hollyoaks, the bestest soap ever (the guy candy's not half bad!) and the person who got it right is earth-fairy2006. So in thanks, I would like to reccommend her story Sam's lost sanity, which I have read and I think it's a brilliant idea.  
Okay, on with the story!  
Oh, and forgive me if this story sounds a little weird. I'm trying to use loads of american words in it, but 'cos I'm English it might sound a bit dodgy. Y'know, you say diaper, we say nappy, you say couch, we say sofa, you say sidewalk, we say pavement. So, I apologise. You should be thankful I'm not speaking in German (which I'm not that good at :p).

--

'I can't believe you made me see that,' Freddie moaned as we left the movies.  
'Well me and Carly overruled you,' I said. 'So Dark Knight was a no-go'  
'Carly's not even here!' he protested.  
It was Friday night, which was the one night a week Freddie ALWAYS reserved for hanging out with me and Carly, rain or shine. We had all decided to go to the movies this week, and me and Carly had won the vote to go see Norbert, panties and fantastic kissing. Except Carly's dad was in town for one night only so she had to miss out. Me and Freddie still went, though, which was both a good thing and a bad thing. A good thing because yay! I get to spend a few hours with the cute boy who is really cute, and it would all still be totally innocent 'cos we're totally just friends and I still get to totally stare at him. But it's a bad thing 'cos I didn't know how to act. Y'know, if I accidentally forget myself and stare at him for ages instead of watching the movie he could be like "Are you flirting with me?" but if I don't look at him at all for risk of getting lost in those melty, jelloidy, chocolatey, warm, welcoming... where was I? Oh yeah, for risk of getting lost in his eyes, he could be like "Why are you ignoring me?" It's a potential disaster.  
We start on the 10 minute walk back to his place, me still clutching the unfinished popcorn (hey, it's toffee flavoured, I'm not gonna let that go to waste! Hey, what if they did ham flavoured popcorn? That would be amazing... hold on, where was I before I suo rudely interupted myself?) and him talking about some new graphic he's made (what a dork). I don't fully understand him but I listen, wondering if somehow I could learn some techy stuff, he might get that I wanna take an interest in him without me being too obvious. Could that work?  
'Sam'  
I jerk back to the oh-so-suckish reality.  
'What'  
'You've been staring at me for the last two minutes since I stopped talking. And you haven't called me a dork since Monday,' he looked confused. 'Uh, I haven't noticed you dorking it up that much... dork,' I throw a piece of popcorn at him. It hits his nose, which he wrinkles adorably. He reaches out and grabs a handful of popcorn before I can grab the box away (damn, this mushy love stuff is making me lose my agility), and starts throwing them back at me. We stop walking as we engage in a popcorn fight, both laghing hysterically. We're short of breath when we run out of popcorn, laughing at the hilariousnosity of the moment and the fact that the street is now littered with popcorn. He brushes himself off all dignified-y while I shake my head manically to get rid of the popcorn tangled up in my hair (damn it's longness and thickness!). 'You missed a piece,' he said as I stop shaking, dazing myself with the force of my head movement. He reaches out and plucks a piece of popcorn from my hair.  
I blush horribly as his hand brushes my cheek and lingers by my hair for a moment. I find myself shifting my gaze to his eyes again, almost drowning in them (I mean drowning in the nice way... if there is a nice way to drown. Maybe if I drowned in chocolate, or melted butter...). I don't know how long we stayed there but it felt like an eternity (like how a maths lesson feels). totally could have stayed there forever but there was a shrill squeal of 'Freddie!!' from down the street. We turn, and of course Hannah is coming down the street towards us.  
'Hey hun!' she said, engulfing Freddie in a monster hug (hmm... monster hug by a monster chick). I see Freddie wince - I know he's always hated pet names.  
'Hi, Hannah,' he said, gently hugging her back but kind of pushing her away as well.  
'So, do you wanna head to Groovy Smoothie now?' she asked, tossing her hair. She was standing directly in front of me so it hit me in the face. Nice one. 'Uh, well I'm actually out with Sam right now,' he said. 'Maybe tomorrow'  
'But you're back now, silly!' Hannah said, in that fake sugary voice of hers. 'Come on'  
She grabbed his hand and flounced off, barging right into me, without so much as an "Oops"  
'See you Sam!' Freddie said, trying to hang back a little.  
I only managed a lame Dan Humphrey style wave before I walked off.

The next morning, after a rough night of sleep I got up at about 8ish. I made myself a cup of hot chocolate and took it back to my room (I didn't expect mom to be up for another few hours. Okay, another six hours...). I was surprised when my phone rang (still on the embarrassing Alvin and the Chipmunks ringtone that Freddie had switched it to following the boom-chika-wow-wow incident). I picked it up. It was Freddie.  
'Hey... dork,' I said.  
'Hi Sam'  
'Whats up?' 'Um... me and Hannah kind of had our first fight last night. I think I just need someone to talk to'  
'What about Carly?' 'She always sleeps 'til nine on the weekends'  
'Oh. What about... Gibby'  
'Since when was Gibby any good with girls'  
'True. okay then, let's talk. What was the fight about'  
'Well we were sitting in the Groovy Smoothie she asked how the movie was, and I started talking about how Carly couldn't be there, and how you'd still made me go see Norbert, panties and fantastic kissing, and then... I know this probably isn't what you wanna hear, Sam, but she started saying you were a bit stubborn, aggressive... well, alot aggressive, and stuff like that - sorry'  
'Don't worry about it,' 'And then I tried to big you up, y'know, to try and get her opinion of you higher, and then she started saying how it would look like me and you were on a date, and then how she wasn't that comforable with us two spending that much time with eachother, and I said it was alright, you were my friend-' I winced at the word "friend" - and, I don't know, she kind of got into a huff with me and went off'  
'Tough one'  
'Yeah. Sorry if I woke you up or anything, I just had to let off some steam'  
'It's fine'  
'So... what do you think'  
Break up with her! I thought. Lock her up! Push her down a flight of stairs!  
'Well, Freddie, she's obviously crazy about you, you're nuts about her. You're nuts, full stop-' My heart flipped as I heard him chuckle at the other end of the phone - 'I say call her. You looked so happy when you were all loved up, I'd hate to see you crushed just because of some dumb Groovy Smoothie argument'  
'Okay, I will. Thanks Sam, you're a good friend'  
That word. Friend. It was like a punch in the stomach.  
'No problem. Bye'  
I hung up, suddenly feeling really teary. I sat at the window and sipped my drink, watching over the street. Seeing pervy old Mr. Rowe with his furry bag full of cat food, Mrs. Besse ambling around giving everyone evil looks, and... Jonah? What was he doing on my street, he lived over twenty blocks away. He was obviously looking for someone. Who he spotted a minute later. I followed his eyeline and saw a familiar head of red hair bobbing along the street. Hannah! What was she doing meeting Jonah, after what she had allegedly said about me and Freddie?  
As soon as she got near Jonah he put an arm round her waist and kissed her. Like, properly kissed her. And instead of pushing him away, running off and spraying her mouth with lysol, she kissed him back! Why would that skunkbag kiss Jonah when she had the perfect boyfriend already? That bitch.

--

Okay... what do you think? I tried to make it longer, after one of the reviews said it should be longer. Okay... the special mention and reccomendation of one of your stories for next chapter is for someone who can name the correct title of the film Norbert, pantis and fantastic kissing. It's a fairly recent film, based on a set of books, with a main character called Georgia. Is that enough clues? Admittedly it's a bit hard but oh well.  
Oh, and sorry if I can't update often after today, I start school again tomorrow, woo hoo. Yawn. And I'm only allowed half an hour on the computer on school days (I was only meant to have an hour today but I had to get this chappie up)  
Alright, reviews are love, yadda yadda yaddah... Not setting a review number 'cos that's arrogant but I'd like to have a special mention to do for next time! Bye bye lovely iPeople!  
Charz xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Howdy!  
So I went on my phone at about 10 last night (I was bored and waiting for the big brother eviction) and there were already like five more reviews! I'm really not used to this kind of feedback after just two chapters, so thanks so much for that!  
Reviews: takjimcin5, zsa2127, drano, 4everyoung, ladyoinored, daseyfan2008, earth-fairy2006. Story alerts: ladyoinored. favourite stories: daseyfan2008, 4everyoung.  
And special mention would go to two people who got the film right - Angus Thongs and perfect snogging (from Norbert panties and fantastic kissing- Norberts my cats name xD ) - who are ladyoinored, and earth-fairy2006. Since I reccommended Sams lost sanity by earth-fairy in the last chapter, I think you should check out ladyoinoreds profile, read her stories. You know you want to!  
Ookay. I think I left some of you wondering what Sam was going to do about Hannah and I wasn't too sure myself. So I'll just improvise now :)

--

I really didn't know what to do. I felt numb inside, like a person who'd just seen a murder being committed. I couldn't even settle down and watch my favourite movie (Mean Girls) because one of the lines cut through me like one of Ms. Briggs rulers: "There's two types of evil people in the world. People who do evil stuff and people who do evil stuff being done and don't try to stop it." After two hours of fidgeting I called Carly.  
'Carls?'  
'What is it, Sam?' she sounded impatient.  
'Is this a bad time?'  
'Jakes over.'  
'Oh.'  
'Well what's up?'  
'Um... never mind.'  
I heard her sigh angrily before hanging up.  
I grabbed my keys and a hoody before heading out the door and walking the two blocks to Hannahs house. There was no sign of her or Jonah, so I could only hope she was at home, or maybe Jonah was with her. At least then I could catch them in the act. Shudder. I know I probably looked a mess - her mothers expression when she opened the door was enough to tell me that - but if I didn't grab the bull (a metaphorical bull, not Hannah) by it's horns and do it now I knew I never would.  
'She's up in her room,' Mrs. Ashworth had said primly when I asked where Hannah was. 'Third door on the left'  
'Thanks,' I hurried upstairs (hearing Mrs. Ashworth rushing off, probably to get a duster or something) and knocked on Hannahs door (not that hard to distinguish as there was a big pink sign with "HANNAHS ROOM" written on it.) 'Come in,' came the voice from inside, more demanding than accepting.  
I went in, instantly greeted by the scent of some flowery smelly stuff, and did a scan of the room.  
There was a bed jammed in the corner with a deep blue cover on it, a huge wardrobe next to it, and a massive T.V opposite that, complete with consoles, dvd player, the works. The walls were baby blue, but I could only see one and a half walls because the rest were covered in posters. Some dudes I didn't even recognise - ex-boyfriends? (a/n sorry that's based on Hollyoaks. Sarahs rattling off all the doctor whos and Rhys is like "Who are they?" so Gillys like "Ex-boyfriends," lol). 'Hey, Hannah,' I said, shutting the door behind me. 'Hi... Sam,' she replied, uttering my name like it was a swear. 'What do you want'  
'Er... nice room. Lotta posters.'  
'I know. There's 67.'  
'Wow. So... who's that?' I pointed to a picture of a topless blond dude.  
'Mitch Hewer.'  
'Right. So... who's that?' I pointed to a different, dark haired dude.  
'Adriano Basso.'  
'Right, so who's that?' 'James Sutton. Sam, what do you want?'  
'Um... what are you watching?'  
'Never mind. Why are you here?'  
God, she was rude! 'I, um, kinda have to talk to you about something.'  
'What would you and I have to talk about? We share no interests and I really don't like you very much, so why would you wanna talk to me? I mean, other than the fact that I'm totally gorgeous with an addictive personality.'  
'I saw you. With Jonah.'  
'And? We're friends.'  
'If "friends" went around making out with other "friends" then I would have made friends with Nick Jonas years ago.'  
'Huh?'  
'I saw you kissing Jonah.'  
'Have you got proof.'  
'I have my word.'  
'Why would Freddie trust you?'  
'He knows I doesn't lie.'  
'Okay. You tell him. What happens next?'  
'Well...'  
'I'm the best thing thats ever happened to Freddie and you know it. You split us up, he's going to be borrowing your eyeliner.'  
'What?'  
'For when he becomes an emo, duh.'  
'I don't own eyeliner.'  
'Whatever. You split us up, and he's gonna be crushed, devastated. Do you want that to happen to him?'  
'Well... no, but...'  
'Exactly.'  
'I-'  
'You can go now, Sam.' She is such a royal cow. I left then, not giving her the satisfaction of arguing.

I decided to call Freddie when I got home. I mean, if Jonah and Carly had actually kissed, I would have wanted to know, instead of carrying on dating a scab. The phone rang for ages before Freddie picked it up.  
'Hello?'  
'Hey, Freddie.'  
'Oh, hey, Sam, whats up?'  
'Er, not much. You?'  
'Well, I Was on my way out. I'm meeting Hannah.'  
Sam noticed he didn't sound as happy as he usually would about meeting her.  
'Cool. Listen, Freddie, I've gotta tell you something, and you're not gonna like it, and I'm not sure it'S the right thing to do, but I think I have to.'  
He sounded concerned. 'What is it?' 'Well, you know Hannah?'  
'Yeah...'  
'Well, I saw her with Jonah earlier, and... um... well, there was kissing. I mean, um, their mouths were, like, attached.' _Nice one, Sam_, she thought.  
'Are you sure?'  
'Yeah... Freddie, I'm sorry.'  
'See you later.'  
He hung up. Sam instantly felt terrible. What if telling Freddie wasn't the right thing to do? She grabbed a slice of ham to cheer her up and went to her room.

--

Sorry about the ending! And also, sorry about the wait. I think I started this on Thursday, when I only had half an hour to do it, and I tried to finish it yesterday but I couldn't do much because the caps lock was stuck so I had to hold down the shift key whenever I wanted to type which was sooooooo annoying. And, also, i've just realised when I upload stuff they don't show full stops or question marks, so I've just had to go through this chappie and put in all of them. Soz if they've annoyed you in the past!

Oh, and I realise this chapter wasn't the most action packed, but the next one's gonna be exciting, I'm hoping. And then, I think the one after that will be the last one. I think. I'm not sure yet.

So, review! Please! Special mention to the person who can tell me where Mitch Hewer, James Sutton and Adriano Basso are from! Whoever gets the most, but you don't have to get them all. Thanks!  
Charz xx


	4. Chapter 4

Hi all! I got 3 reviews for the last chapter (earth-fairy2006, 4everyoung, speeddemonz), and a favourite story, story alert and author alert from the lovely SpeedDemonz! Thanks a bunch for those, guys! Ooh, aren't I being good! Two updates in two days! Only because this lovely old thing called the weekend has come! No chemistry for anoter five days! Wooot!  
Special mention to earth-fairy2006, for correctly naming two of the three poster people that I mentioned in the last chapter. Mitch Hewer, is of course from skins (and is GORGEOUS!) and James Sutton is from Hollyoaks (and is GORGEOUS!). Hold on, I've just realised I've picked two people who play gay characters... why are the gay ones always cute? Including Ryan from high school musical! Anyways, and the third person, Adriano Basso, is goalkeeper for Bristol City football club, and has the coolest accent ever! Don't ask why Hannah would have a poster of him on her wall, she just... does.  
Okay, on with the chapter!

--

The next day at school was horrible. Freddie didn't look like he'd slept much and he was in a really bad mood. Well, he looked like he was in a bad mood, he didn't actually say anything to me. And it was so painful being ignored I would have preferred it if we'd been arguing. At least we could spend some "quality" time together.  
So I'm coming out of English, knowing Freddies got History right on the other side of the school, so chances were we wouldn't cross paths. And I bump straight into Hannah, who looks as rough as Freddie. Rougher. I try to just walk past but she grabs me.  
'Sam, how could you!' she cried.  
'You weren't so fussed about Freddie when you were sucking Jonahs face.'  
'Freddie broke up with me last night,' Good. 'You told him! Now I'm all upset and my hair wouldn't go right this morning!'  
'Wow, you're just all heart, aren't you?'  
That was when she slapped me. Like, properly, across the face. Instinctively, I hit her back, and before I know it we're rolling around, scratching, hitting, just trying to inflict as much pain on eachother as possible. I can hear people around us yelling "Fight! Fight! Fight!" and I don't register that I might get in trouble for this. I just want Hannah injured. I hear someone go "Ooooooooooooh, he's here!" and I look up and see Freddie walking past, eyes narrowed and looking straight ahead. Our fight is suspended, as Hannah jumps up and cries 'Freddie!' She runs over to him and puts her arms around his neck. He doesn't look at her he just keeps walking. 'I love you!' She's sobbing, making herself look even stupider than she did before. 'Please, I made a mistake! Take me back!'  
He simply lifts her arm off his neck and carries on walking. At this point a teacher comes along and says 'Whats going on here?'  
'I fell,' I say, and get up and walk away.

I go round to Carlys that evening, hoping that a conversation with her will help me sort my head out. I pause outside the door as I hear Freddies voice.  
'It's not right, Hannah was so nice, Sam wasn't. Sam was my friend, Hannah was my girlfriend. It was meant to work out.' his voice said.  
'That's only because you'd finally figured out how you feel about Sam.' came the voice of reason, i.e Carly.  
'No, that's the reason I asked Hannah out. I feel really bad now, but I thought I could use her as a distraction, to keep me from liking Sam.'  
'And then what?'  
'And then I got really into Hannah, like, properly. I thought it could actually work out. Before the whole thing with Jonah happened, and I'm glad I was told. I just wish it had been anyone but Sam who told me.'  
'Why?'  
'Because Sam's the one person who I wanted to keep as far away from my love life - or lack of it - as possible. I'm scared that I'll let slip that I actually like her. As in like like her.'  
'My advice would be to let things cool down with the three of you, and then tell Sam how you feel. Come on, whats the worst that could happen?'  
'Well...'  
'Freddie, if you don't do it, I will.'  
'Fine, fine, just... in a while.'  
'Thats all I ask/'  
'Thanks.'  
'See you tomorrow for iCarly planning, then.'  
'Oh, crap, I forgot about that.'  
'It's only a few hours with Sam, Freddie, it won't kill you.'  
'That remains to be seen.'  
'See you, Freddie.'  
'Bye.'  
I ran away then before Freddie could see me, my mouth still hanging open thanks to what I'd just heard. Freddie likes me? Why did I have to find this out now? I could have made a move way before the whole Hannah fandango. I mentally slapped myself.

Ooh, shortie, I know. I'm pretty sure the next chapters going to be the last one. I've got half of it typed out already, I've just gotta finish it. Hopefull you'll like it, I tried to make it as Seddie-ful as I possibly could!  
Bye!  
Charz xx


	5. Chapter 5

OMG. Logging into hotmail today, I had 20 emails from fanfiction about reviews and that! Bloomin' heck! Favourite author: takjimcin5, thief-trickster. Favourite story: takjimcin5, freddiebenson, thief-trickster, bigbrodarnellandsara4eva. Reviews: takjimcin5, zsa2127, 4everyoung, theif-trickster, speeddemonz. Story alert: takjimcin5, thief-trickster, battousaigrl, bigbrodarnellandsara4eva. Author alert: takjimcin5, thief-trickster. WOW. Thanks, guys!  
So, the end of the line! wanna think everyone who reviewed (ooh, it's like an oscar speech, innit?) and alerted and that, this is the best feedback I've ever gotten for a story, like, ever! Also, I got asked if I'd be doing a sequel and I honestly hadn't considered it, but I could probably use a plot I'd been saving, since I had so much fun writing this one! Also, I've got a pointless little oneshot in my head so that may be up in a few days.  
Okay, on with the chapter!

--

'So, do you have any ideas about the next iCarly show?' Carly asked Sam and Freddie as she brought her friends some ice tea.  
'I dunno...' Sam rolled over. 'Whatever'  
Carly rolled her eyes. The tension between her two friends was unbearable.  
'You could at least show willing,' Freddie said.  
'Be quiet, dork'  
'How about you be quiet, Sam'  
'You're just bitter'  
'You're just angry'  
'Ooh, killer comeback'  
'Can it, tech geek'  
'Make me'  
Carly sighed and left the room. As much as she didn't want to see her two best friends fighting she knew they wouldn't stop.  
'Well at least I wasn't dating girlfriend-zilla for a month only to have her cheat on me!' sam yelled.  
'Don't call her that! It was different'  
'Just because you were so busy thinking about her you were oblivious to everyone else around you'  
'That's a lie and you know it'  
'Well sorry if your little love bubble was too strange for you! Girls hate you, you dorky little nerd!' Tears of frustration were rolling down Sams cheeks as she got more and more agitated.  
'They don't! and you're one to talk, Jonah could have jad every girl in the school behind your back and you wouldn't know because you're that insensitive'  
'You can't say that! I knew he wasn't forever! You expected Hannah to be there forever but I bet you'd bore her to death before you could get her down the aisle'  
'So what makes you think I wasn't going to end it anyway'  
'Because you cant convince me you're not desperate! You'd never dump Hannah'  
'You don't know that'  
'Yes I d'  
Sam was cut off by Freddie grabbing her shoulders and kissing her fiercely. She tried to wriggle away but Freddie didn't let her until she gave in, kissing him back. They deepened the kiss, every repressed feeling and urge coming out. Sam took a few steps backwards and brought them both down to the couch. Freddie was gripping her waist, tight enough for Sam to feel a burst of pain - illustrating Freddies anger - but not so tight that she couldn't breathe. She wrapped her arm round his neck, deepening the kiss, as if trying to strangle him but at the same time pulling him closer. Freddie suddenly pulled away, letting his lips hover above hers for a second. Sams heart fluttered for a moment, thinking Freddie was teasing her, maybe using a new kissing move, until he got up and left without a word.  
'Freddie?' Sam whispered, but he was already gone.

Later that night, Sam was sleeping over at Carlys place. They were sitting on the couch watching High School Musical in the dark. Carly was laughing along with it but sam found it hard to concentrate on the general gayness of it thanks to her argument-turned-make-out-session with Freddie.  
Suddenly Carlys phone beeped; a text from Freddie: CAN I TALK 2 SAM ALONE PLZ? Sighing, Carly texted back: FINE, BUT DON'T SCREW IT UP.  
'I gotta go ask Spencer something,' she told Sam, getting up.  
'Fine,' Sam said distractedly. As Carly left the room she shut her eyes, trying hard to fall asleep - it beat thinking about life.  
It was then that Freddie entered, quietly. He slid on to the couch and cautiously slipped an arm round Sam, who's eyes flickered open at his touch. She tensed up a little, just for a second, before weakening and allowing Freddie to hug her.  
'I'm sorry,' he whispered. 'Really'  
'Me too...' sam mumbled.  
She looked up and her eyes met with Freddies. Those eyes she'd got lost in so many times. He started to lean in, she started to lean up... their lips met, finally. It was exhilarating, perfect. Sam could feel the fireworks exploding around them, the lightening bolt that connected them, the rainbow forming over their heads and the tiny unicorns flying around them.

--

Sorry about the sappy ending! I couldn't think of another way to end it!  
Well, I guess thats it! I might compile a thank you list of everyone who reviewed etc as a bonus chapter, just to show how happy and grateful I am!  
Thanks!  
Bye!  
Charz xx 


	6. Thank you list!

Okay, here's my thanks to everyone! These numbers and names are correct at time of typing, don't bite my head off if it's wrong.

REVIEWERS: bigbrodarnellandsara4eva miss-frenchie imimi37 earth-fairy2006 zsa2127 4everyoung takjimcin5 theif-trickster speeddemonz drano daseyfan2008 freddiebenson

FAVOURITES:  
imimi37 freddiebenson takjimcin5 theif-trickster bigbrodarnellandsara4eva speeddemonz 4everyoung daseyfan2008 earth-fairy2006

ALERTS: freddiebenson takjimcin5 thief-trickster battousaigrl bigbrodarnellandsara4eva speeddemonz ladyoinored miss-frenchie zsa2127 earth-fairy2006 daseyfan2008 4everyoung

HITS: 733 (WOW)

Wow! Thanks so much to everyone!  
LOVE YOU ALL MUCHLY!

Charz xoxoxoxoxoxo 


End file.
